Where is Usachan?
by Robbase231
Summary: Do you know where Honey's Usa-chan is? :3


She opened the door to the music room just as she did every other day. Mori was gone for the week, Honey had been rather lonely without him, but the fan girls he had were more than happy to keep him company. The tall and strong man had left a set of instructions on the proper care of Honey. His nap times, cake, and general love and affection were underlined several times. He had been quite anxious about leaving Honey alone, he didn't seem to want to do it, but honey said he was o.k

"Its O.K Takashi, as long as I have Usa chan every thing will be Juuuuuuuuuuuuuusst fine"

That was also on the list, vary oddly worded

_Make sure for everyones well being to make sure Usa chan does not get misplaced _

__Haruhi had thought nothing of it though. Honey did have a bit of a temper when he was woken up from a nap, and her fellow club members told her funny exadurated stories about how Honey had wiped out military bases because of something silly

"Hello every one!" Haruhi said happily in a slightly deeper voice, she was supposed to be a boy after all. She had her eyes closed to help her "natural" look. She noticed something...the room was quiet. Wasn't it time for hosting? Thats what she thought...maybe they weren't doing it because of Mori not being there.

She slowly opened her eyes...only to back away in shock. Faces met her vision, dead eyed and mouths gaped, yellow dresses stained in blood were strewn throughout the music room. Her eyes dilated and shot around the horror she was seeing...the twins were holding eachother with some metal pole sticking through them. Kyoya was in the corner, his face had the clip board he always had sticking from where his eyes used to be. and Tamaki was hanging limp from the grasp

Of Honey sempai

Who was standing in the middle...holdng her love like his bunny that he liked so much...Haruhi's mind was blank, she couldn't process what she was seeing. This had to be a joke, this couldn't be real. Honey turned his downward head up, a freakishly long grin stretched on his face

"Hello Hau-chan" he said, just as cute sounding as ever "Do YOOOOU know where my usa-chan is?"

Her heart was thumping in her chest, slowly backing up from the gore...shaking her head...she was going to die...she could feel it in those dead eyes of honey, peering from under his golden bangs, that sinister grin never leaving his face. she closed the door with a slam, she started running as fast as she could, tears streaming down her face as she tried to stay sane enough to get help

She couldn't believe what she had seen...everyone in the music room...there was blood everywhere, it was all she could do to keep herself together

she heard the patter of footsteps echoing around her, she turned, her heart racing as she looked around, her eyes dilated as she tried to find the source

she gulped...She didn't want it to end like this

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrruuuuuu chhaaaaaaan" came the chillingly sweet voice of her former club member, she couldn't move she was so freaked

"h...honey...where are you"

she looked all around, trying to see him...then she felt a tug on her sleeve. Honey was standing right there, his school uniform ripped and covered in his victims blood, his eyes dilated to little points as he turned his head almost ninty degrees, flashing her the same smile he always did

"do yooooou know where my usa chan is? No one in the music room did...they wouldn't stop screaming...it was annoying..." Haruhi backed up, Honey stayed where he was, staring at her without budging a muscle

"um...why...don't we look for him...together...doesn't that sound good?" she tried to sound happy, getting the boy to calm down was her only issue now

"does that mean haru-chan doesn't know?"

he pulled his hand out from his back, revealing a long butcher knife that he licked coldly with his tongue, his eyes narrowing to sinister slits

"I...I do...I do...don't worry Honey...I'll...get your Usa chan"

"tell me where he is and I'll get him myself"

she was sweating, he started strolling closer as she backed up. He was impossibly strong already...she had seen him pull things that you wouldn't see in a kung fu movie...and here he was...staring at her with cold lifeless orbs, his head bobbed to the side as he inched closer and closer

she couldn't run...honey was to fast...to strong

she didn't have a chance...no one did

"Honey...pl...please...no more..." she was shaking her head...breaking down, she didn't want to die...not like this

"Its ok Haru chan...it'll all be over soon" he slumped a little, his eyes widening before flying at lightning speed at Haruhi, she tried to guard herself, but the knife went through anyway. He stabbed her relentlessly, giggling a little as he did it. With each jab, she could hear less and less, every thing was getting cold, her vision was blurring as she felt her uniform getting wet.

Haruhi lay bleeding on the hall floor, staring off into the distance as she felt the warm red liquid get into her hair and on her cheek, mingling with her tears. Why had this happened? She had so much planned for her in life, so many goals she wanted to achieve...to finally Marry Tamaki... She had been so happy when that goof had proposed to her, making that elaborate surprise party with Elephants of all things.

She gave a little chuckle...caughing up more blood that had made it into her ruptured stomach...she had thought everything was going right. but...she saw the feet of her attacker, small legs and shoes, bending as he crouched, grabbing haruhis hair and forcing her head up to look at his face

Honey's face...smiling as happy as ever with a butcher knife in his hand

"Its to bad you didn't know where usa-chan was..." he said coldly, his eyes narrowing before throwing her head back down hard

Honey stood up and started walking away...he really wanted to find usa chan...he could take a nice nap in the music room once he found it...not having it was making him really cranky.

end~


End file.
